


Kisses

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think that was my first kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Scott’s smile falters a little bit as he watches Stiles go to the bleachers instead of coming to swing with him like he normally does. Out of curiosity, he jumps from the swing and runs clumsily over to where his friend is sitting, “Whatcha doing?” he asks, climbing up onto the stands to sit down with Stiles.

“Writing a novel,” Stiles says, looking up and grinning at Scott, “About a space pirate.”

“You mean like a book?” Scott questions curiously and scoots closer on the seat, leaning over to look at the paper, “What’s a space pirate?”

“He flies a ship in outer space,” Stiles explains and shows Scott the cover of it that he drew, “You know, and fights with a sword and has really bad teeth, yo ho?”

“Like Jack Sparrow?” Scott’s face brightens as he marvels over the picture Stiles drew, “That’s so cool!”

Stiles grins and nods, “Yeah, like Jack Sparrow meets Spock,” he says, doing the Vulcan salute, “Live long and prosper, me hearties.”

“What’s that mean?” Scott questions at once, “Who’s Spot?”

“ **Spock** ,” Stiles corrects him, his eyes widening, “From _Star Trek_.”

Scott’s brows slowly raise and he shakes his head, “I dunno what that is, either,” he admits.

“It’s a TV show,” Stiles explains, looking back down at his papers, “About space men that go to different planets and fight aliens.”

“Do you have it?” Scott presses curiously.

Stiles nods and smiles, “Yeah, me and my mom watch the blu rays all the time, we have every episode.”

“Do you think your mom would let me come over and watch it with you?” Scott asks, watching Stiles.

“I don’t see why not,” Stiles muses aloud, “But we can’t watch the episodes I haven’t seen without her.”

“Okay,” Scott says, “I’ll ask my mom tonight, maybe we can have a sleepover this weekend.”

Stiles grins and looks at Scott then, offering the papers to him, “Wanna read?”

“Yeah!” Scott says excitedly and takes the papers, leaning over closer and kissing Stiles on the cheek.

Stiles blinks in surprise, reaching up to touch his cheek as he stares at Scott, “Wow…”

Scott looks up from the papers to his friend, “What?”

Stiles looks away shyly, putting his hands between his knees, “I think that was my first kiss.”

“Not mine, my mom kisses me all the time,” Scott says, still confused.

“My mom kisses me too, but you’re not my mom,” Stiles points out, glancing at Scott, “It’s different when someone else does it.”

“Oh,” Scott says simply, because he hadn’t really thought of that, “Well, I like you. And my mom says you’re only supposed to kiss people you like.”

Stiles nods in understanding, leaning over and kissing Scott on the cheek as well, grinning widely, “I like you.”

“Really?” Scott asks in surprise and smiles wide, ignoring the urge to kiss Stiles on the cheek again in lieu of staring into his friend’s big, bright eyes. 

Stiles stares back and nods, “Really, yeah,” he says and sits back, taking his hands from Scott’s shoulders as he looks back down to the papers.

“Cool,” Scott mumbles happily and looks back down as well to start reading the story.


End file.
